


Daddy, it itches.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Not Beta Read, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, so please bear with me, this is my first smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has trouble sleeping, she asks her father if she can sleep with him he says yes.<br/>What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris lied in his bed only his boxers reading a book called "Infinite Jest" when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Yes?" He called.

Allison, his beatiful daughter, opened the door looking beautiful as always in her red nightdress and he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey there, beautiful," he said putting his book down on his bedside table, "is everything okay? 

Allison shook her head and walked towards her father. "Not really," she told him, "I had the worst dream... and I was wondering... if... maybe... I can sleep here with you tonight?"

Chris smiled at his sixteen years old daughter and reached his hand for her. "Of course you can sleep her princess," he reassured her, "you don't even have to ask. Now come here." 

Allison took his hand in hers and lied down on top of her father as he wrapped his arms arond her. "Thank you daddy," she breathed out and kissed his cheek.

Chris almost moaned at what she did but he couldn't. It was wrong. Allison was his _daughter_ for heaven's sake. He need to stop thinking this way about her. About how she'd feel around his penis, about her nipples when he'll suck on them, on her pink wet lips against his, on her pale skin against his hands as he holds her still while he's fuc--- Stop! He needed to stop! Or he'll go hard while his little baby girl is lying on top of him.

After a few minutes Allison started to move above him groaning, her eyes still close so Chris assumed she was already asleep and tried to make herself comfortable. But then, then he saw her move her hand down under her panties and start rubbing herself. Chris felt his cock twitch in his tight boxers. 

"Sweetie," he started making Allison still and open her eyes wide in panic, "Is everything okay down there?" He ran a hand over her hair. _Or are you just trying to make me want to fuck you eve more than I already do?_ he thought.

Allison looked up at him still rubbing herself and licked her lips, and believe it when Chris said it took everything in him not to bite her bottom lips and rub her himself. "Daddy," she groaned, "it itches. It itches so bad!"

"Oh." Chris moaned, flipping them so he'll be on top of her, "my poor baby girl. Do you want _daddy_ to help you?"

"YES!" She screamed, "yes daddy, please, please help me. Please!"

"Oh, I'll help you alright," he said with lust in his voice. Chris took Allison's panties off and reached up to take off her bra, only to find out, she wasn't wearing any. He looked up to see his perfect girl smirking up at him. The sneaky brat. She planned it. She wants it. Well, if that's what she wants, that's what she'll get. 

Chris took off her nightdress and took her hand away from her pussy where she was still rubbing herself making her whimper. "Shh," he soothed her as he started to rub her pussy, "shh, daddy's gonna take real good care of his baby girl. Just like he did for the past sixteen years and just like he wanted to for the past ten years.

"Ten?" She asked, "you wanted me for ten years daddy?" at his nod she pouted, "then why didn't you take me?" she whined, "why didn't you made love to me? Why didn't you fuck me? I wanted you to. So why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know you wanted me. And because we couldn't Allison," he explained to her, "if we did it. If I fucked you like I wanted to back then some people might have found out and taken you from me. But now, now we know better and now," Chris pushed a finger into his baby, "I can finally fuck you. Hard. And fast." He moved his finger hard and fast as he spoke making his little angel moan as he was hitting all the right spots.

He took the finger out and pushed two. His free hand went up and he caressed Allison's cheek. She looked at him with hooded eyes. He brushed his lips against her and kissed her. Slow and deep and full with love and lust. he moved his lips to her right boob and pushed another finger in his free hand playing with her left boob.

"Oh daddy!" She bucked her hips up as he hit her G spot, making her cum. "Fuck daddy," she said, "You're taking _real_ good care of me, **daddy.** But daddy, it's not fair..."

"What not fair, baby?" Chris asked her as he reached for his hard member.

"I'm all naked and you," Allison gestured at his _almost_ naked body, "are still wearing your boxers. Can you take them off so I can see your big hard dick daddy?" She asked, well, more moaned, her father.

"Fuck," Chris said moving his hand up and down his length, "yeah baby, of course you can." Chris took his hands off his beautiful girl and he stared at her naked figure as he took his underwear off sending them flying across the room as he once again took a hold of his dick. He moaned as he felt another hand on his and saw his baby taking him in her hand raising a brow at him. He understood what she wants and took his hand off. 

"Wow daddy," she said, one hand rubbing his cock while the other one rubbing her cunt, "you're so big. And all because of me."

"Yeah, baby," he said hand grasping her hair, "all because of you."

"Daddy?" She asked.

"What, baby girl?" He asked her.

"Can I suck your dick, daddy?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, baby, you can. Suck it. Suck that dick."

Before he even finished his first word his cock was already in his girl's throat. He fucked into her mouth, moaning all along. "Fuck baby," he said as he looked down at the girl. He reached to grasp her ass and he spanked her. Hard. Making her gag on his cock. "That's for making daddy so fucking hard baby," he told her as he spanked it again, "oh yeah. Don't stop, baby girl, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he said over and over again as he rocked against her. He felt a hand squeeze his balls and he pulled on Allison's hair which got him a "humm" against his cock. "You like it, baby?" Chris asked her, "You like it as I, _your father,_ fuck you? You like it when daddy spank you and pull your hair baby?" Chris could feel his orgasm as he slapped her ass once more. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum, you better get off daddy's cock right now," he told her. But his baby didn't move and he smirked, "unless, you wanted daddy to cum in your mouth." Allison nodded excitedly and looked at her father, finger in her vegina as he fucked her throat. Chris grasped her hair and pushed her hard and she squeezed his balls making him cum into Allison's mouth. "Oh yeah," he said as she kept on sucking even after he cum in her mouth. She wanted him hard again the little slut. "Yeah, you fucking slut," he said, "make daddy hard again. Yeah just like that, you whore, just like that." he pushed her so she lied down and he fucked into her mouth panting. "Fuck," he said as she pulled out with a wet pop and reached out for his drawer where keeps the lube and condoms. "How do you know where I keep those?" He asked her.

"I just do," She blushed shrugging, "why does it matter?"

Chris grasped her chin and brought her down for a kiss. "It dosen't," he told her, watching as she put the condom on his penis, "I was just wondering."

Allison put some of the lube in her hand and pumped her dad's dick before look at him. "How do you want me?" She asked him, biting her lip, "riding you? Or do you want to fuck me into the mattress? Uh, daddy?"

"We can do both, baby, don't you worry," he assured her, "But right now, you're gonna lie here as daddy fucks you. And you won't cum till I tell you. Are we clear?" She nodded and he lined his cock in front of her cilt. He pushed into her, her pussy dripping wet and tight around him. "Fuck, baby," he said as he was fully into her, "you feel so good around your daddy. So wet and tight, just for me." 

He started moving out of her achingly slow and again into her. He fucked Allison slow and soft as he played with her tits. Biting at her hard nipples, making her groan and moan. It was like music to his ears. 

"Daddy please," Allison begged, hands on Chris' shoulders, "please daddy, please. PLEASE!"

"Please what, baby?" Chris asked, "What do you want, gorgeous? Tell daddy what do you need."

"You. I need you."

"You have me baby, you have me." 

"No, daddy," she shook her head, "Fuck me. Please, daddy, fuck me."

"That's what I'm doing baby. Isn't it?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Hard," she said, rocking up, "fuck me harder daddy, fuck me faster daddy. Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Allison screamed and tilted her head up as he did just that. Chris bared his teeth and began to pound into her, their bodies moving in a fierce rhythm. “Oh, yessss…just like that,” she moaned, urging him on with her breathy pants, with the way she started dragging her nails up and down his back. He was breathing hard, giving small grunts as he slammed his hips back and forth, as lines of fire sizzled across his back. "Oh yeah, daddy," she breathed, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

Chris changed his angle slightly and Allison gave a muffled cry before shoving a hand between them to work at her clit. He was hitting all the right spots now, and she could feel the tension building in her body. She was full, the pressure was perfect, and she worked herself with nimble fingers, gliding over and around the hard nub, while her panting cries to fill the room. 

"You like it baby?" Chris asked panting. 

"No, daddy!" She screamed.

Chris pushed hard into her biting her left breast hard. "What did you just say you little slut?" He asked not moving out of her, staying deep inside.

"I said that I don't like you fucking me daddy," She moaned, "because I fucking love it when you fuck me, daddy. I love it, I LOVE IT!" Allison yelled as he kept on pounding into her. The bed started to move under them and allison arched her back as her dad fucked her and sucked love bits all over her body. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," She moaned, "you're the best fucker ever. I'll make a trophy for you tomorrow after I ride you." 

Chris pushed into her harder as she said those last words. "Baby I'm gonna cum now okay?" He told her, "and you can too." She nodded and he rolled his hips as they both came. 

Chris rolled off of Allison and kissed her slowly. "I love you, baby," he said.

"I love you too, daddy." And with that, they both fell asleep.


	2. Woke up in the morning feeling like riding my daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

The next day Chris woke up feeling something hot and wet around him and he groaned as he woke up. He looked up seeing his baby girl bouncing on his dick her boobs bounce up and down as she moaned and rubbed her cilt as she rides him and he reached his hand up to play with her nipples. 

Allison gasped and took his hand and moved it to grasp her ass instead. 

"Fuck, baby," Chris said as he spanked her making her moan loudly, "you're so tight."

"That's because you're _so big_ daddy," she told him. "God you're so big and hard. I woke up feeling your dick rubbing my ass and I just had to have you. I needed to feel you in me. God daddy, yeah, just like that!" She screamed as her father started thrusting hard into her.

"Yeah, baby," Chris said, "ride my dick, ride it like the slut you are. You are a slut right? Daddy's little fucking slut."

"Fuck yeah, daddy," Allison screamed as she squeezed her tits as she fucks herself on Chris's dick, "I'm daddy's little slut. Want daddy to fuck me all fucking day. Fuck yeah."

"You like fucking yourself on Daddy's cock, baby?" Chris was panting.

"Fuck yeah, Daddy," she breathed.

"Tell me."

"I love fucking myself on your big, fat cock, Daddy. It makes me feel _so naughty._ "

Chris groaned. "You _are_ naughty, aren't you? Such a dirty little slut for Daddy..."

Allison picked up her pace, humping his lap in earnest. She loved the way his pelvis rubbed her clit with every thrust.

"Your pussy's so tight around me, baby. Are you getting close?"

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Fuck I'm close too, baby," he said, "wanna come inside you, can I come inside you, baby girl?"

"Ah-- Yes, daddy!" Allison yelled, "come inside me, do it, do it!"

"Fuck, not yet baby," he told her thrusting hard into her pussy, "Want you to come first..." 

He trailed his fingers down her back until her reached her ass. He pressed a finger to her unoccupied hole and circled it. He rubbed his finger further down to catch some of her wetness and went back to playing with her ass. He slowly pressed his finger inside which pulled a moan from Allison. She relaxed herself for him as he pushed his finger all the way in until it was completely engulfed by her body. He could feel his own cock moving around in her pussy as she continued to fuck herself on him.

"Oh god, Daddy. That feels so good."

Her movements got quicker and quicker and he began pumping his finger in and out of her ass. 

"Yes, Daddy, yes... Keep going. I'm getting close," she warned.

He increased his pace, fucking her with his finger. 

"That's it baby," he groaned in her ear. "Come on Daddy's cock."

She moaned loudly and her hips bucked as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby. Come on..."

Allison roughly gripped Chris' shoulders as she lifted off his cock and came all over him. She squirted a steady stream of her juices on his cock, pants, abs, chest and a bit of the bed. Her body convulsed and she went limp on top of him, breathing harshly and moaning weakly. She rested her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, and her arms hung on his shoulders.

Chris' mouth was wide open. She's never done that before, he thought. Quickly, before the moment passed, he reached underneath her, grabbed his cock, and shoved it back inside her. She groaned but didn't protest. 

He started fucking her roughly. The sight of her losing herself and coming all over him made his cock twitch uncontrollably. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her slightly. He pumped his cock up inside her hard and the sound of skin slapping skin quickly filled the room.

He was getting close, his breathing getting labored.

"Yes, Daddy. Come," Allison tiredly moaned in his ear, still trying to catch her breath from her own orgasm.

Her groaned and rode her even harder. His balls were drawing up and he could feel himself getting closer to climax. 

"Oh god, baby... oh... SHIT," he groaned loud as he lost it, exploding inside of her. His arms gave out and Allison reached down and positioned Chris' still twitching cock so that it was between her folds, and she began slowly humping his length. 

" _Fuck... fuck... fuck...,_ " he moaned. His orgasm seemed to last forever.

Allison hummed in his ear. She moved her arms so she was hugging his shoulders. "Good, Daddy."

Chris closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could stay like this forever. 

"How about we'll stay in bed all week and we'll do all the thing I've always wanted to do to you, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that, she smiled at him and kissed him slowly.


End file.
